Monster Cat
Were you Looking for his regular version of CAT, Shadow Cat, or his related counterparts Candy, Cindy, Shadow Candy, or Old Candy? Or Perhaps Origami Cat? Or his partner Monster Rat. Main= Monster Cat is an one of the two main antagonists in Five Nights at Candy's 3. He is a monstrous counterpart of the CAT. Appearance Unlike his Original Counterpart, Monster Cat is a large, bulky living creature and is perfectly undamaged. His body bears many similarities to Monster Rat as well. Monster Cat appears to sport long Whiskers. His mouth is filled with razor-sharp teeth with two larger ones. His bloody-red eyes are similar to Monster Rat's, but his pupils are side-way slits like that of a stereotypical cat. His ears look similar to his original counterpart's but resemble more of a real-life cat. He possesses a long, Cat-Like Tail, dividing into small parts at the very end, which looks like fur. Behavior Monster Cat will start becoming active on Night 3. He will start slowly peeking out of the right or left side of the Bedroom. He can be also heard breathing, making the player aware of his presence. To scare him away the player has to point their flashlight at him. This simple action will cause him to retreat, only to come back later as the cycle repeats. If Monster Cat manages to climb up the bed, he will take the tape player then jumpscare the Player. Trivia *He is originally called "Nightmare Cat". **On Reddit, Emil Macko has said he changed to names of Nightmare Rat and Nightmare Cat to Monster Rat and Monster Cat for two reasons: One - They are not meant to be animatronics. Two - they're meant to be living creatures. ***Starting from 2016-11-25, Nightmare Cat's name has officially been changed into "Monster Cat". *Monster Cat was originally going to have the same mechanics as Monster Rat and Monster Vinnie, however, it was scrapped and replaced by his current bed mechanic, the reason it was scrapped is unknown. **It could be because Emil didn’t want all the animatronics to have the same mechanic. |-|Gallery= Five Nights at Candy's 3 Main Menu Monster Cat on Menu.png|Monster Cat in the menu (close up). Monster-Cat.png|Monster Cat in the extras menu. Thecatcloseup.png|Monster Cat Closeup in the extras menu. FNaC3_Menu_(Monster_Cat).gif|Monster Cat twitching and shaking his head in the Menu Gameplay Monster_Cat_Phases_(1).gif|Monster Cat climbing at the left side. Monster_Cat_Phases_(2).gif|Monster Cat climbing at the right side. 6DIE2W.gif|Monster Cat's jumpscare from under the bed Monster_Cat_Jumpscare.gif|Monster Cat's Side Jumpscare Teasers Nightmare_Cat.jpg|Monster Cat from the fourth teaser for the Third game. Nightmare_Catbrightened.jpeg|Fourth teaser brightened, revealing sentences "two of us" and "one of you". Unused File:91B478B3-4F2A-4621-A923-6FDBF15AC939.gif|Monster Cat peeking out of the door File:8BF9086D-FF4E-471E-A504-CA276A8AFE77.gif|Monster Cat peeking out of the wardrobe File:C544B98E-081F-415D-AAA9-7B61895B04EB.gif|Monster Cat peeking out of the closet File:BF72AB9D-2117-4CD2-9F8C-49425B66CA62.gif|Monster Cat dodging the flashlight's light (door) File:4FF3C6D2-EA11-4DFF-857F-42869308FC47.gif|Monster Cat dodging the flashlight's light (wardrobe) File:5E774BEC-EFCA-4E55-881D-8E58FAE1B5D7.gif|Monster Cat messing with the Tape Player File:3B9CDD16-F4DD-4D99-BBCE-AD78A6E8D812.gif|Monster Cat's unused bedroom jumpscare Other Z1fbLoO.png|Thank You image from the Extras menu in the third game. Contains almost all animatronics from the series. Monster Cat Monster Cat Monster Cat Monster Cat Monster Cat